


Brother's Keeper

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anesthesia, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Jason woke to his head spinning, thoughts swirling in and out of nonsense and new memories. Where was he? Why couldn't he move? What had happened?Based on thiswonderful artbyWantstobelieve on Tumblr.





	Brother's Keeper

Jason woke to the sensation of his head spinning. His thoughts swirled in and out of nonsense and new memories. He’d been- fighting. Someone. And he’d been struck in the head. No wonder he was so dazed.

He could tell that he was on his stomach at least, and maybe on the ground. He blinked once, the image in front of him fading into focus. Linoleum flooring and- Dick’s side. He was face down too, and still but for steady breathing. As passed out as Jason had been a moment ago.

Jason made to shift his arms, but found them held behind his back. Yeah, what else was he expecting?

“Di…” he tried, but found the sound strangled under his own weight.

It wouldn’t have been any use anyway. Dick was out and they were both incapacitated.

“S-sh,” a voice murmured above him.

Jason’s heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice from- somewhere. He just couldn’t place it. It was masculine, clearly rough, yet gentle in that moment. It was like having a lion whisper to him in the depths of its den. Relaxing, even as claws sank into his back.

“I didn’t expect you up so soon,” the man continued. “You’re probably disoriented. I’ll take care of that.”

The presence above him lifted. Jason heard light steps on the floor, and the slight _tink_ of glass being shifted. A shudder ran down Jason's spine.

“I don’t want you feeling any discomfort for this-” The man said as the steps approached Jason again. “-and I’ll make sure you feel good by the end.”

Jason didn't have time to think of a response, let alone speak it, before a gloved hand grabbed his head and pulled it back. He gasped as he felt a tiny nip on his neck, lasting less than a second. Anesthetic. 

His head was gently placed back on the floor, and he tried to turn, tried to get a glimpse of whoever it was, but could only see the deep gray walls all around, accented by fluorescent lighting.

“You’re going to feel heavy and tired in just a moment,” the man said, as gently clinical as a doctor speaking to a child. “Don’t fight it. You need the sleep, Red.”

Defiant and indignant and just a little scared, Jason made a valiant effort to squirm and lift his head. He only got less than an inch up before his cheek thunked back to the ground. The hand from earlier then stroked through his hair.

“I know you don't think you want to sleep, but I need you to for a little longer, my boy.” 

Jason felt something that definitely wasn’t fingers nudge up against the back of his head before disappearing immediately.

“Count backwards from ten for me, won't you?”

“Won't,” Jason rasped, even as he felt the drug already taking hold. His eyes were drooping and his head was swirling once more. He felt ready to fall over even though he was still on the ground.

“S-sh,” the man soothed, even as Jason heard him get back to his feet. “Ten. Nine. Eight…”

Against his better thoughts, Jason followed his words, counting almost against his will. Sleep drawing him closer and closer.

Seven, six, five… Five…

*****

The next Jason remembered was rustling at his side. He was on his back now, rested against what felt like plush pillows. A sense of refreshment flooded through him. He hadn’t gotten quality sleep like that since- well, it had been a while.

As Jason tried to blink awake, though, he quickly realized that a soft fabric blindfold had been wrapped around his eyes. Not only that, but his hands were still bound behind him. He was met with resounding darkness as he blinked, and no give at all to his arms.

With his sight compromised, Jason’s focus turned to his other senses. Smell came the easiest. Clean fabric and sweat were apparent right away, and then the distinct, near-indescribable scent that was Dick. He was very close, almost uncomfortably close, Jason could tell say that much. 

Then, he heard shuffling, followed by a whimper.

“No…”

Dick. Faint, but unmistakable. An instinct to protect bubbled up in Jason, despite any exhaustion he felt.

“Get- get off of him,” he gritted out, moving to lift his torso up with all the effort he could muster.

As soon as he got anywhere, though, he heard a weak yelp, and then something around his neck went taut, keeping him down. Jason was forced to lay back down by his own weight and lack of energy.

“He’s awake at last.”

The voice from earlier. That low, ominous rumble that said more than the words it spoke. It was coming from somewhere on his left, farther than Dick’s voice, but Jason couldn’t distinguish anything more.

“Was getting worried I used too much. You can take a lot, Red.”

Well, he hadn’t discerned Jason’s identity at least, and if he couldn’t figure out Jason’s, he definitely hadn’t figured out Dick’s.

“Your friend, however, sleeps like the dead.” The voice moved closer as the man spoke, leaning in. “He’s still pretty out of it. Aren’t you, dear?”

Jason felt his collar tug upward, and he could picture this creep lifting Dick’s head in his mind’s eye, only to promptly let go. So that’s how it was. He and Dick connected at the neck, blindfolded, arms restrained behind their backs. They were each other’s prisoner. Jason wasn’t sure if that was poetic or ironic or anything, but whoever had thought of the setup had a vision, that much was clear.

“A little closer, I think.”

Before Jason had a chance to even speculate what he meant, he felt weight shift over his legs, his chest, his torso, and a whine of surprise to go along with it. It all felt like one larger blob before he discerned that, yes, it was still Dick. He was pitched just slightly higher than Jason, his chin touching Jason’s forehead, and one leg splayed over Jason’s. Jason could hear and feel him breathing now, still slow and labored.

“Beautiful.”

A weight on the bed - Jason was certain it was a bed now - shifted, and he heard steps leading away. Jason took the opportunity to try prompting Dick into consciousness.

“Dick, Dick, c’mon, you have to be here,” Jason insisted under his breath.

Despite his urging, Dick remained unresponsive but for a few extra puffs of air. Out of it, just like their anonymous captor had said. Great. Jason was on his own for the time being.

It occurred to Jason that nothing below either of their waists was restrained. That could have been helpful, if not for every other factor. Coordinating without vision or knowledge of their surroundings would be damn near impossible, and Dick wouldn’t even be able to reverse his wrist restraints with Jason attached to him like an albatross. Not even accounting for the drugs in both their systems.

This guy was in every position to take advantage of them both, and they were in no position to retaliate in any meaningful way. Dammit.

A hum alerted him to a presence coming from behind before the bed dipped down once more, on Jason’s side this time.

“Quite a fighter, aren’t you, Red?” the man asked.

If Jason had had the energy and a better position, he would have been able to kick at this asshole. He had a general idea of where he was in relation to the guy, but it didn’t give him leeway, being collared to Dick.

Even as a hand drifted across Jason’s cheek, he was helpless. All Jason could do was make to shrink away towards Dick, growling his displeasure.

“Very pretty, though.” 

Jason felt two fingers brush up beneath his lips.

“I considered gagging you. I’d love to make good use of that mouth.”

Jason snapped down towards the man’s hand, or where he thought it would be. He was met only with empty air and the click of his teeth.

“Fuck you,” he snarled, lip curled back.

“And that’s why I didn’t,” the man purred, stroking a hand through Jason’s hair. “I appreciate some fight. It makes the breakdown more interesting.”

Jason fought the chill that ran down his spine. Whatever this guy had in mind, he wasn’t looking forward to it.

The hand didn’t just stop at his hair, though; no, it traveled down to his neck, over his pulse point, his chest, belly, all over his clothes, unbearably intimate at every point. Jason tried to grit his teeth and take it, assuring himself that it would be over sooner than later.

All the while, Dick seemed to be coming off his drowsy spell, his breath growing rougher, almost to the point of growling. Jason didn’t know if their aggressor could hear it as well, but he supposed that it didn’t matter one way or another. If Dick made a move, then he made a move, and this guy would definitely react somehow.

And if Jason knew Dick, he was going to make a move as soon as he could.

Dick must have been able to calculate the man’s location, because he lunged out with one leg and either kicked or kneed him hard. Jason couldn’t see it, but he could feel the impact, just next to him.

The man grunted and, for a brief moment, backed off of Jason. A second later, a solid crack came from beside Jason, followed by a yelp from Dick. Jason winced as a flash of anger and- something deeper flowed through him. He wanted to hurt this man, tear him apart, do everything he’d done to them tenfold. The bastard was going to pay for that.

“Now, that’s just rude,” the man chided, even as he eased back in. “‘course, a kick from your brother here, that might have been a bit more than rude.”

Jason felt the creep squeeze one of his thighs for emphasis.

“But he’s a good boy, and knows better than to pull that kind of crap.” 

A gentle hand stroked through Jason’s hair once more.

“Isn’t that right?”

Jason gritted his teeth against the caress, and growled in response.

“Well, maybe you don’t think you are now, Red, but I know your type.”

Something beared down just over his ear, indicated by the warmth of flesh, breath. The man spoke again, this time in a far lower, resonant tone.

“I think I’ll keep you, gorgeous.”

Jason swallowed, but couldn’t bring himself to reply. This asshole didn’t deserve even that, as far as he was concerned.

“You’re gonna regret this,” Dick rasped from across Jason.

“I don’t have regrets, kid,” the man replied. 

The breath on Jason’s neck grew closer, and the man’s voice dropped to a rumble, “Especially not about pretty things like you.”

Again, weight shifted off of the bed before shortly coming back on the opposite side.

“Let’s see what we’re dealing with,” the man murmured from somewhere behind Dick

Jason strained to try and shift his blindfold away, but he had no leverage and could barely move his head anyway. He was left listening to Dick’s sputtered protests between sounds of fabric being torn and cut. Dick squirmed too, hips moving every which way as he tried to get away. He seemed to be making some headway in wriggling over Jason before he was bodily pulled back.

A yelp punctuated Dick snapping his hips forward against Jason, followed by a whine.

“Very nice,” the man said at the same time. “Ever been with a man before? Either of you?”

“None of your damn business,” Dick spat back, squirming against Jason once more.

“You have, I can see that,” the man said, almost clinical in how detached he sounded. “The big one on the other hand, I doubt it.”

Jason felt a hand reach under his chin, stroking down his throat.

“But you want it, don’t you, sweetheart?” he asked, a sickly sweet coating on every word. “I bet you’d feel much better with something in you.”

Jason couldn’t think of a response but to growl, the urge to punch and kick growing in him. With his vantage point even worse than Dick’s, though, he couldn’t so much as try.

“Sh, sh, I know, you’re big and tough, you have a reputation to keep up. Especially with your brother. Older brother, I take it?”

Jason swallowed, cursing this man for being so damn perceptive. If he was going to violate the both of them, then he should get it over with and quit playing mind games, the sick fuck. But Jason knew that he wouldn’t, and that he knew that it was getting to Jason.

“So, why don’t you prove yourself to him?”

It wasn’t a question, more a command, a demand. Jason’s blood turned hot and cold all it once. He knew what was coming, had a horrible, filthy inkling to that effect, but he had no ability to accomplish what the man wanted on his own. How could he, with his hands tied behind his back and unable to see Dick at all? 

He wasn’t kept waiting for an answer.

Once more, the man shifted, staying on the bed this time. A yelp of discomfort from Dick was Jason’s first sign before he felt his collar being tugged on. Before he knew it, Jason was being pushed over onto his side and then face-to-face on top of Dick. Jason had to squirm around to keep himself from crushing Dick while not choking either of them. Worse still, both their groins were now pressed up against the other, Dick’s naked cock shoved against his thinly clothed one.

They were lined up. The man was going to help Jason along. Push them to breed like a couple of animals. Jason shuddered once more, but he felt blood rush to his face and his groin at the same time

He could only imagine the look of horror and embarrassment on Dick’s face, still mired in sleep drugs. Jason almost wished he could see it, but he appreciated that his shame was hidden from Dick at least.

The hand disappeared from Jason’s neck, and he felt Dick being pulled back. Jason had no choice but to edge over and follow his movements, tilting slightly onto his side. Right away, the man was there to coax Jason into straddling Dick, as best he could anyway. It was more like he was laying over top of Dick, lined up so they had no choice but to grind up against each other.

It was impossible to ignore that they were both half-hard then. Jason at least still had his boxers between them, but it would have been skin-on-skin otherwise. Jason couldn’t help but rut against Dick at the thought. Despite himself, he wanted more.

“Fuck, Jason, no, can’t- shouldn’t...” Dick slurred, unable to keep the lust out of his voice any more than Jason could keep it out of his actions.

“Oh, you can, and you will, no matter what you think, my dear.”

Jason felt a hand brush past his face as the man spoke. On the way to touch Dick’s face by his estimates. Despite everything, Jason felt a pang of envy. He didn’t know why. Maybe he’d gotten used to the constant attention, to the point that he’d taken to it. Dick could get as much contact as he wanted from that mercenary of his, what did he need it for?

“The only thing that matters now is what I think,” the man continued. “And I think that you’re going to enjoy this.”

Jason really wished that he could have argued, but that ability had gone out the window the second he started grinding on Dick.

“You son of a bitch, I’m going to kick your teeth in for this!” Dick barked, even as Jason could feel his arousal clearly.

The man clicked his tongue once more, his disappointment clear.

“I see no one ever taught you how to behave,” he chided. “You’re only proving why I have to keep you tied.”

A hand rested briefly on Jason’s back.

“Unlike your brother here, who I think deserves a reward for being so well-behaved.”

Jason could feel shuffling around him, the struggle the ensued as the man wrestled Dick’s legs apart before shoving Jason’s between them to hold the position. Blind and uncertain, neither of them had much choice in an effort to avoid hurting each other. Jason had to keep himself supported by his knees or he feared crushing some part of Dick. In that same effort, however, they played straight into their captor’s hands. Everything was in place.

Even in the new position, almost everything had to be done for them both by the mystery man. He worked Jason’s boxers down, just like he had his pants, leaving the two exposed to each other. He had to shift them into the exact right position, had to line Jason up, had to guide his cock while Jason could only blindly search for Dick’s entrance. It was all a little gross, and yet so enticing. He felt like a toy, a thing that could be directed at will.

“You’re doing beautifully,” the man murmured.

It felt _good_. The sobering realization came with a pit in Jason’s stomach. He liked having everything taken care of by this man, every decision already made for him. He was so used to having to take care of himself and make split-second choices that being pushed around was almost a relief. Jason was pulled out of the danger the two of them were in. It was wrong, he knew, but still, he felt a sting of pride. For once Dick wasn’t the darling boy scout. Dick was chastised and acting out when he shouldn’t have, and Jason was _the favorite_.

When the hand had finally lined him up perfectly with Dick’s entrance, Jason didn’t hold back.

It was a little awkward to balance, but sinking in for the first time felt like heaven. The man must have prepared Dick at least a little, because he was wet and slick, but still so tight around Jason. All he wanted was more. For a split second, he found himself wondering if the anesthetic hadn’t been the only drug he was given, but it didn’t last. Jason just kept making hard, shallow thrusts, seeking his own pleasure with the man’s blessing. He felt watched, but he also felt approved of. Controlled and appreciated.

The stream of moans coming from Dick wasn’t too bad either.

Jason’s face was just next to Dick’s neck, and he found himself kissing and mouthing at it, tasting the salt on Dick’s skin. He justified it in his head, thought of it as a comfort, or as a means to distract Dick from their constant surveillance. That didn’t make it okay, but maybe it would make it better somehow.

“Feels nice, huh?” the man asked, interrupting that fantasy. “Certainly looks that way. How long have you wanted to do this? ”

It was all Jason could do to ignore the question. He didn’t want to face that question, or the answer that he knew would cause him even more shame and humiliation. Jason kept himself busy at Dick’s neck, but the man wasn’t stopping.

“I’d do it myself, but I’m not sure he deserves that honor. Besides, I prefer a little more meat in my meals.”

Jason shuddered at the words. It was wrong, how much it turned him on, but still it did. Fucking Dick while being told that he was more deserving, it was all too good. He felt a hand come to rest on the back of his thigh, and that was enough to get him to slow down and shudder. It was so easy to lose himself in this guy’s sick game.

“Responsive too, that’s a bonus.”

The man gave him an appreciative squeeze, and Jason bucked his hips. He pressed his nose into Dick’s neck. He was proving this guy right, he knew, but it was impossible to stop. Dick felt good. The touches felt good.

Jason made a point to speed up his thrusts, chasing his climax as best he could. Maybe if he could get both of them off quickly, all of this would be over sooner.

“That’s it,” the man encouraged. “Wish you could see your brother’s face, Red. He wanted you as much as you wanted him, and it shows.”

Just the thought of the look on Dick’s face sent shockwaves through Jason. Given that Dick wasn’t talking back anymore, he had to assume that the man was telling the truth. God, Dick’s face twisted in pleasure and want. Jason wished he could see.

“Fuck you feel good,” Jason found himself murmuring. “You feel good?”

Dick only gave him another moan in response.

“C’mon, let go,” he growled. “Don’t fight this, let go.”

He could hear the man humming his approval above, and that was enough blessing for Jason to start snapping his hips as best he could. Jason got a yelp from Dick for every one, and he prayed that it was getting him close. More than that, he hoped that Dick would understand that he was only doing this to get both of their heads cleared, really.

Soon enough, Dick’s yelps became more and more erratic, and his legs came up to wrap around Jason and clench. If he wasn’t coming at that moment, he would be soon. Yelps turned to moans and long cries, and Jason felt a wet spatter up against his belly. He fucked Dick straight through it, drawing out every sound and sensation he could manage.

Once Dick’s cries had dulled to fading whimpers, Jason slowed to a halt. Even though he was still hard as nails, he’d done his job, and Dick’s head would clear up soon enough, and they could figure something out. If this prick didn’t drug them both first.

“Very nice,” the man said. “That’s a lot more than you deserve, little bird.”

Dick could only grunt at this point, still wallowing in afterglow.

Jason hesitated to pull out, keeping still from the worry that he’d be tempted to start up again and rub Dick raw. They didn’t need any additional problems keeping them from a hasty escape. He could afford a moment.

“And your sweet little brother didn’t even get himself off,” the man chided, threading his fingers through Jason’s hair. “You should feel terrible.”

“Fuck you,” Dick muttered, no bite left in his voice.

“I really should get rid of a lost cause like you as soon as possible,” the man mused, more to himself than either them, it seemed. “But, seeing as Red seems to like you, I suppose you can stay, at least for now.”

Jason was bodily pulled onto his side placed on his side next to Dick, their original positions reversed. Dick came with him, calves abruptly grasping onto Jason like the movement surprised him. All the while, Jason stayed inside him, and even the slight friction made him whine for more.

“You’ve been very well-behaved, and I think you deserve a reward.”

If it was even possible, Jason’s erection seemed to flag and jump in the same instant. All he could do was lay there as he heard the pop of a cap from behind him. A shudder fell from his throat as two slick fingers slid down his ass and to his entrance. That had his cock interested again, even as both digits gave a cursory brush before pressing straight in.

Jason let out a shameful moan, a shiver running across him. This man had been right. Having something in him felt good, maybe even better than fucking Dick in earnest. Combined with Dick still there, tight around him, Jason didn’t know how long he could last.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” the man breathed in his ear. “Come to think of it, some of us present might learn something from seeing you.”

The fingers pulled out, eliciting a whine of loss from Jason. He heard shuffling of fabric and a grunt of protest from Dick.

“Black Mask,” Dick hissed after a moment with rekindled fire.

 _Black Mask_. One Roman Sionis, known for rumors about his unorthodox tastes in the bedroom. It really shouldn’t have been difficult to figure out. Much easier now that Dick’s blindfold was presumably off, but still, he would have made a good suspect.

“Well, aren’t your deductive skills sharp?” Sionis mocked. “Keep that mouth shut and I won’t have to shove anything into it.”

Jason felt Sionis lining himself up behind him. For someone with his reputation, it was a surprisingly simple and comfortable position for both of them. Comfortable as Jason could be still inside of Dick anyway.

“Now if you observe more than you talk, maybe you’ll learn something about what our sweet Red really likes.”

Jason had the distinct image of Sionis locking eyes with Dick, right as he was about to slip inside of Jason, and it turned him on more than he ever cared to admit.

A groan escaped Jason as Roman did exactly that, pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. He rutted back into Sionis, forward into Dick, and couldn’t get much out of either. He was just glad that he didn’t have to look Dick in the eye. At this point, Jason would take every small mercy that he could get.

Sionis started out slow, gripping Jason’s hips hard. He rocked Jason back and forth, drawing out shuddering breaths. It was nice, almost comforting.

Of course, once he made that consideration, Sionis had to ramp things up..

Still using his grip on Jason, Sionis sped the pace, bouncing Jason back and forth so that he could nail his prostate each and every time. Jason was forced to thrust in and out of Dick once more at the same time, allowing Sionis to, essentially, fuck both of them at once.

Dick gave almost pained groans, and Jason felt the quake running through his body. It only heightened his own arousal, and moans spilled out from his throat.

It was near-impossible to hold back with stimuli hitting Jason in the front and back. Sionis was practically demanding for Jason to come, milking him for all he was worth.

Sooner than later, Jason couldn’t keep it together anymore. His muscles twitched and he squirmed back and forth. Firmly pressed against Dick’s pelvis, Jason’s balls draw up with the first waves of his climax, still inside Dick. A shudder came from Dick and a growl from Sionis, but Jason couldn’t pay attention to either. It was too much all at once, and Jason’s eyes rolled back as he let it all wash over him.

It took a moment for Jason to recover his senses, and when he did, Sionis was still pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm. Jason winced a bit through it, but he didn’t complain. He was too tired to do much of anything.

Sionis couldn’t last. A low rumble in his throat gave that away, and was soon followed by a telltale twitch inside of Jason. All Jason could do was whimper in response. He could imagine Roman staring into Dick’s eyes as he came inside a little too well.

Next thing Jason knew, Roman was pulling out, murmuring something in Jason’s ear, and then he was being pulled out of Dick. Jason’s breath shuddered, but he still couldn’t move. Tired and blissed out, Jason was little more than deadweight.

He felt the soft blindfold being lifted off of his face, though, it hardly mattered. Jason’s eyes were drooping and all he could see was Dick, immediately in front of him. He was looking at Jason with a strange, unreadable expression, something between a smile and a frown. Affectionate and loving, but still on edge.

The bindings on Jason’s arms came next, unlatching behind him, followed by Dick’s. All Jason did was bring his hands in front of himself, relaxing his shoulders and sinking even further into the pillows. Comfortable. Everything was so comfortable after the positions they had been pushed into, and Jason vaguely wondered if he’d fall asleep right there and then.

"What the hell did you give us?" Dick asked as he pushed himself into an upright position.

“Why don’t you help me get your brother comfortable?” Roman asked, a familiar, sharp bite to his words. That seemed to set Dick straight right away.

There was a sigh, and then a shift on the bed before Jason’s remaining clothes were worked off until he was completely naked. Then, after a short pause, blankets were tucked over top of him.

“We’re not _really_ brothers, you know,” Dick said finally, seemingly not certain of the statement himself.

Jason kept his eyes closed, unsure if the two thought he really had fallen asleep.

“You trust each other. You look after each other,” Roman said, taking a somewhat softer tone. “You are in every meaningful sense of the word.”

There was a short snicker.

“Gotta be honest, it’s hard to take that at face value, coming from you.”

Jason could imagine exactly the kind of eye roll that Roman would give at a wishy-washy statement like that.

“There’s no blood ties between us, but I call him family,” Roman said, his voice firmer than its message. “What’s your excuse?”

Dick was silent at that, and Jason felt himself smiling. Even now, the two just couldn’t get along. He hadn’t really expected them to, and they probably never would, but the dynamic had been _interesting_ , to say the least. Yet despite the chafing, they'd both agreed to the scene _for Jason_. The thought gave Jason a warmth in his chest beyond the afterglow.

“Well,” Dick said, followed by shuffling of cloth. “I’ll be going then.”

Roman didn’t say anything to that, but stayed still and silent until the soft click of a door sounded somewhere on the distant end of the room. Then, and only then, did the blankets lift up before that same presence that had terrorized himself and Dick slipped in next to him.

“Daddy,” Jason murmured, reaching out to grab around Roman’s middle, his eyes still closed.

“Sorry for the delay,” Roman mumbled against his hair. “Your brother talks too much.” He chuckled before adding, “Like you.”

Jason laughed despite himself, and pushed his cheek up against Roman’s chest.

“You were perfect,” Jason said softly, his voice fading as he gave in to sleep. “Thank you for giving me this.”

Everything was warm and soft, darkness seeping into his very bones, but he still thought he heard Roman whisper against his hair.

“Always.”


End file.
